


情感在百年中沉淀

by yujun



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 三部迪奥x失忆乔纳森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujun/pseuds/yujun
Summary: 情感沉淀百年之后终于互通。





	情感在百年中沉淀

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
新风格尝试  
很潦草

“是我救你回来的”  
迪奥如此回答了乔纳森的问题。

你被困在冬天的雪地里，冻得僵硬失去感知；你沉没在火光照射的大海中，断绝氧气不得呼吸；你被饥饿的孤狼盯上，跑到悬崖没有退路…总之……是我救了你。

他说了一大堆乔纳森听不懂的话。

“我不知道是不是真的，”乔纳森看着迪奥的眼睛，“但你看起来很难过。”

所以他们接吻，就一个久别的吻，不带情欲仅是说不透的思念。

迪奥对乔纳森的情感是在沉淀了一百年之后才确定的，他咒骂了乔纳森一百年，从可笑的绅士精神到死前不明智的选择，从他的宽容大方到与性格不相符的巨大身躯，从他为爱勇敢到眼底含有泪水。  
可他把他当成唯一的友人。  
他咒骂他唯一的友人，但这位友人不可能再回击。所以他没有哭泣，他笑得癫狂笑得迷茫，竟然妄想统治世界也妄想登上天堂。

他虔诚的亲吻身下躯体，但他没有把他当做自己的神，是他将他拖下神坛。

他粉嫩得像水蜜桃轻轻一咬就汁水四溢，他每秒的动作都像艺术应该被世人赞叹。

迪奥也在为拥有这样一个艺术品而感到自满。

引起喘息的是不断冲击，波涛袭来他达到巅峰。  
他确信他置身在海中，风浪和进入口中的水让他窒息。他能感到自己在逐渐下沉，可风浪过猛他无法辨别自己是在往哪个方向。

大概是结束了。他被从海里捞了出来。他呼吸了口新鲜空气，便和枕边人相拥，然后入睡。

但枕边人却没有睡意，他贪恋他的温暖，紧紧拥抱着。

“确实是我救了你。”

“但我是那片困了你的雪地，是那片吞没你的海洋，也是那条将你逼上绝路的孤狼。”

所以你只能看着我。  
你的视野里只能有我。

所以我要消灭你。


End file.
